


Mamka Mu

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Triad - Freeform, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Ron finds out that Blaise is also seeing Viktor Krum





	Mamka Mu

**Author's Note:**

> For more triads, follor hptriadsnet on tumblr <3

Ron let the newspaper fall to the floor and closed his eyes. It didn't make any difference, because the image he kept playing in his head like a three second movie on a loop, with the headline conveniently repeating itself in his ears.

_Viktor Krum's Romantic Italian Getaway: Who is Blaise Zabini? Rita Skeeter Exclusive._

Ron groaned. He hated how much this affected him, it made him feel like a pathetic loser. Well actually, that newspaper was  _three weeks_  old, which meant that he was more like the king of pathetic losers.

Is not like Blaise was cheating on him. They had only been out a few times before he had to leave London on a 'business trip', and Ron apparently got unnecessarily attached to what was clearly just a fling. Just another fling. But it still hurt that Blaise hadn't said anything to him, and he could have considering it certainly looked like this wasn't his first time meeting Viktor Krum.

Ron knew that Blaise returned tonight and they had agreed to meet up as soon as that happened, per Ron's suggestion back before Blaise left. He had been so blissfully naive and smitten with the man that seeing him as soon as he came back had seemed like the best idea.

Right now though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Blaise or his ridiculously charming smile.

Before he could make up his mind, the floo lit up in green flames, sending Ron's heart into frenzy. He quickly picked up the newspaper and balled it in his hands before sending it flying under the sofa. He didn't need physical proof of his shameful moping.

"Hello," came a low voice from behind the momentary cloud of soot, and it literally sent shivers down Ron's spine.

"Hi." He stepped forward, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Blaise walked into Ron's living room, wearing a brilliant button-down that fit him like a glove and those typical posh black trousers of his. But the Italian weather had obviously agreed with him, because he seemed to be glowing; skin darker and radiant and a fresh smile on his face.

Ron stood awkwardly waiting for Blaise to make the first move. For all he knew the man might have decided he didn't want anything to do with Ron anymore, not after being with Viktor bloody Krum.

Blaise looked confused at Ron's actions for a moment but then he strode forward and embraced Ron in a tight hug, his arms around Ron's neck. Ron wrapped his own arms around Blaise's middle and tried not to think about how wonderful he smelled, like his usual cologne mixed with the unmistakable scent of the beach.

They stood like that for a moment, just being close to each other as Ron willed himself to be strong and not fall in his trap so quickly again.

"I missed you," Blaise whispered in Ron's ear and then his hands trailed down to Ron's chest before he started kissing his neck and it all happened so quickly and smoothly that Ron could only gasp as a response, his head involuntarily falling back to allow Blaise more access to his skin. Like the first time they did this, Ron found it hard to think, let alone speak, because in all truthfulness he didn't think he cared enough about Blaise and Krum to put an end to...whatever this was with Blaise. He was more worried about what other people would think of him for going out with someone who was also going out with someone else; even Blaise himself might think less of Ron for allowing something like that.

Plus, he couldn't possibly compete with Viktor Krum.

Ron decided to worry more about that later, because right now all he could focus on was the way Blaise was pushing him back and heading straight for the sofa. Ron curled his hands around the fabric of Blaise's shirt and started pulling as well, refusing to let Blaise control the whole situation. When he felt the sofa on the back of his knees he boldly let his hands fall and grabbed Blaise's arse before sitting down and pulling him along so Blaise straddled him. Blaise inhaled sharply and held onto Ron's shoulders, looking at him with intense dark eyes.

They leaned in at the same time and kissed hungrily, as if they had never done this before, but Ron's body was reacting in a painfully familiar way to Blaise's touch and judging by the rapidly growing hardness between them, Blaise too remembered the taste of Ron's tongue.

But even as he was enjoying immensely having Blaise here, so willing and so completely his, Ron's brain wouldn't stop supplying the image of Blaise and Viktor together; both men shirtless sunbathing in a private beach, looking at each other over their sunglasses and their hands joined in a perfectly relaxed fashion.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Ron had unbuttoned Blaise's shirt and with a grunt he broke the kiss and started working on his collarbone, sinking his teeth in the firm flesh of Blaise's chest.

"Fuck," Blaise breathed out, burying his hands in Ron's hair. "I really fucking missed you, Weasley."

Ron stopped for a split second, because it was rare to hear Blaise speak so earnestly, without being intentionally charming. Plus, he called Ron 'Weasley' which he only did when they were getting hot and heavy.

He continued nipping and biting Blaise's chest, but his mind was somewhere else now. He wanted to say something, maybe tell Blaise he'd missed him too, or something less emotional and more sexy, but Ron felt distinguishable bad at being sexy. Viktor probably didn't have any problems being sexy. No wonder and and Blaise got along so well. The two of them must have had the most mind-blowing sex of their lives. He just wished he…

"Viktor," Ron heard himself whisper and then everything froze. He and Blaise stopped all they were doing and the air itself seemed to be standing still waiting for Ron to do something.

Ron felt himself get red everywhere and with a torturously slow movement, Blaise pulled back to look at him. Blown pupils stared at him with equal parts surprise and confusion.

"I-I didn't…" He couldn't even fathom how to explain this without coming off as a jealous prick. "I was just thinking that…"

"You read the article, didn't you?" Blaise asked him, his expression hardening a bit.

Ron nodded and Blaise sighed. "Look, I can explain-"

"No," Ron interrupted him. "You don't need to do that. I understand we're not...exclusive. I just think you could have maybe told me."

Blaise straightened up and for a moment Ron almost forgot the man was currently sitting on his lap because he looked professional and serious. "You're right. I wanted to tell you but...I thought you wouldn't want to continue with this."

"I don't mind. I mean, I think I don't." Ron ran a hand through his hair and huffed an uncomfortable laugh. "I mean shit...it's Viktor Krum. You're dating Viktor Krum."

"Is not really dating but...yeah." Blaise smiled a bit and then he leaned back down and started kissing Ron's jaw. "Thank you for being so cool about this. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Ron felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that they had cleared the air. "You know, I used to have a big crush on him when I was younger."

Blaise pulled back again. "Really?"

Ron nodded. "It was when I realized I also liked blokes."

"He remembers you, you know?" Blaise said and his mouth formed a devious smirk. Ron's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-you talked about me?" Ron now imagined Viktor and Blaise in that beach and Ron's name fallking from Viktor's lips.

Blaise shrugged. "Only him, really. He doesn't know about us either. But he remembers you  _very_  well."

Ron could tell exactly what Blaise was going with this, and he was torn between laughing and being scared shitless. "You really need to be more honest with the people you're sleeping with."

"You're right and I will. And maybe I'll start this weekend when Viktor is coming to town for an event. You could come with me." Blaise trailed his fingers up and down Ron's chest and stomach.

Ron's insides seemed to burst into flames. If Blaise was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting…"That's...insane."

"So is this but yet here we are," Blaise said and then emphasized his point by grinding down on Ron and making him moan with embarrassing ease. "We don't have to if you don't want. I'm just telling you that Viktor definitely remembers you."

Ron pulled Blaise closer to him, their faces inches apart. "Are you being one hundred percent honest about this? Do you really think Viktor would be...interested?"

Blaise nodded and Ron kissed him and a thousand images flashed behind his eyes, each one more enticing than the next. He couldn't believe what he had just agreed to, and maybe he was the crazy one. But right now, he had a job to do.

.

The event that Viktor Krum had to attend was the opening of a new Quidditch store in downtown London, the biggest one in Europe yet. Blaise worked as an advisor to the company that opened the store, and Viktor would be the face of the brand for the next three years at least. Ron had never been among so many famous people before, besides Harry of course. Dozens of athletes, models, and reporters filled the premises, and yet he could only think about two people and one of them wasn't even famous.

During the first hour Blaise and Ron walked around mingling and chatting with people Blaise knew, most of which had heard of Ron in the past. It was an interesting experience, but as time ticked by Ron began getting more and more nervous, because he knew the moment to meet Viktor was approaching fast.

After a particularly annoying couple of reporters finally let them go, Blaise leaned into Ron's ear as casually as he could. "Look to your right."

Ron's stomach dropped to his feet and he gulped before turning his head to the right slowly. Viktor Krum was posing for a photo next to two beautiful women in high heels. It was strange not seeing him in Quidditch gear, but in a suit. Then again, Ron couldn't shake the image on Viktor in his bathing suit. He was smiling brightly to the camera, a full dark beard framing his perfectly white teeth. Ron bit his own tongue.

When he looked back, Blaise was staring at him with a predatory look that made Ron's knees go weak. "This is your last chance to back out,  _Weasley_."

"When have I ever, Zabini?"

Blaise smirked and led the way towards Viktor, who was now posing next to different women. Viktor noticed Blaise approaching and broke into a far more genuine smile before looking back at the camera man. "Can ve continue later? Thank you."

The women left, looking rather sour was they watched Viktor embrace Blaise in a hug. "Thank god you're here, I vas getting very bored."

Ron stood behind Blaise, giving them their space and also not really knowing what to do. What would they tell Viktor? Is not like they could straight up tell him that Blaise and Ron were also seeing each other and then go from there.

Viktor and Blaise separated and Blaise stepped to the side. "Viktor, I'm sure you remember Ron. He's my date."

Ron almost choked on his own saliva at Blaise's lack of subtlety, but thankfully he managed to compose himself enough to offer Viktor his hand and smile politely.

"Yes, Ron Veasley!" Viktor exclaimed as he shook Ron's hand with a lot of force. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. How about you?" Ron had no idea what he felt the need to be so polite and formal with someone he had technically met before more than once.

"I'm great!" Viktor turned to Blaise. "So he's your date?"

Blaise nodded. "We've been going out for a while now. Sorry I didn't tell you before, but I wanted you both to meet today."

Viktor smiled and Ron thought he might have blushed slightly under his beard. "That's okay. But ve already know each other, right Ron?"

Ron nodded perhaps too much. "Yes. Sure."

Viktor looked around the room with a bit of distaste. "I think I've spent enough time here already. Ve should go get a drink."

Blaise's hand found its way to Ron's back and Ron almost jumped, not expecting him to be so physical right then. "That sounds great."

They found a pub a few blocks down, in a street so questionable that no reporters would be found wandering there. Viktor removed everything but his button down shirt, and even then he seemed to be uncomfortable with the clothes.

"I don't like how fancy these events are," he said once they sat down with drinks. "I vish ve could have them in a place like this and be more relaxed about it."

As Ron learnt during the evening, Viktor seemed to be relaxed about everything. He had a million responsibilities as a celebrity athlete, but all he really wanted to do was play Quidditch and have fun.

"You should have told me you knew Ron," Viktor told Blaise and then turned to look at Ron. "I vas telling Blaise last week about Fleur's vedding. Do you remember that?"

"Of course, it was at my house," Ron laughed, feeling the alcohol giving him courage and staring into Viktor's dark eyes. He thought of Blaise. "That was the last time I saw you."

Viktor sipped his drink and nodded. "And now you're dating Blaise. That is vonderful!"

Blaise laughed his usual charming laughter and Ron saw as he swiftly placed his hand on Viktor's knee as if it wasn't a big deal. "We're not exactly dating yet. We've been out a few times, like you and me."

Ron's heart beat frantically as he waited for Viktor's reaction. The man smiled nicely, almost sweetly. "Ve had some good times, yes."

Ron was also learning that Viktor Krum was completely clueless.

Blaise cleared his throat and gave Ron a side look that felt strangely intimate before he looked back at Viktor. "Yes. So, are you seeing anyone right now, Viktor?"

Viktor shook his head. "No, not right now."

"And would you like to?" Ron was  _very_  surprised when he heard himself ask the question instead of Blaise. He had also moved his hand in the table so it was right next to Viktor's. He must have been drunker than he thought.

Both Blaise and Viktor looked at him with different degrees of shocked. Blaise looked like he wanted to launch himself over Ron, which made Ron feel more confident. And Viktor seemed to be doing some very hard dot-connecting in his head which eventually left him gaping like a fish out of water. He looked down at Ron's hand and then at Blaise's still on his knee.

" _Mamka mu_ ," he whispered mostly to himself and in such a thick accent that it made Ron discover that he was attracted to foreign accents. He wondered if Blaise could speak Italian.

Before Ron would even ask what he'd said, Blaise spoke. "He said the equivalent of 'fucking hell'."

Ron frowned. "You speak Bulgarian?"

Blaise shrugged one shoulder. "More like I know how to curse in many languages. I don't want anyone insulting me without my knowledge."

Ron stored that important information for later use.

Viktor still looked shocked. "You vant to have a threesome?"

Ron's face immediately flushed with colour. Having it spelled out like that was both exciting and embarrassing, especially because he was certain the old man on the next table heard.

"We want to know if you'd be interested in going on a date with us," Blaise explained calmly.

Viktor suddenly laughed and the sound was rich and thick like the rest of him. "You're very diplomatic, Blaise. And I'm sure this vas your idea, right?" He looked at Ron for confirmation. Ron nodded and smiled.

"Well, is not my fault two people I like happen to like me back  _and_  also like each other." Blaise looked from Viktor to Ron pointedly and Ron couldn't help but glance at Viktor, who was already glancing back. "This kind of thing doesn't happen often and I'd be a fool not to take advantage of it. And not to mention that we are a war hero, international Quidditch star, and wealthy businessman, if this thing works out," he waved a hand between the three of them. "We could rule the fucking world."

Ron didn't know about Viktor, but Blaise's words made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster and he didn't even know which emotion to focus on.

"Vorks out?" Viktor asked and Blaise seemed slightly taken aback. It was the first time Ron saw him like that.

"I mean…" Blaise trailed off. "I mean if we…"

"If we decide we want to do more than just fuck," Ron supplied because seeing Blaise struggle to find words was more distressing than actually saying it himself, even if his cheeks were burning.

Again, Blaise looked as if he wanted to jump on Ron, but this time Viktor wasn't surprised, he merely grinned and looked into Ron's eyes like he had never done before; with a weakening combination of fondness and lust.

"But…" Ron hated to ruin the wonderful tension that had settled between them at his words. "What if it doesn't work out?"

Blaise shrugged. "Then we all had the best sex of our lives. I've already slept with both of you and I can only assume that our talents will multiply when combined."

Ron rolled his eyes but still smiled. "That's so romantic."

Blaise smirked and for a moment they shared another strangely intimate look before more rich laughter made them focus on Viktor again.

"You two are very good together," he said while grabbing both Ron's and Viktor's hands in his. He was very warm. "I hope I'm the right fit too."

Ron had a feeling that he would be.


End file.
